Accuser a tord ?
by elya44
Summary: McGee est accusé de meutre mais ne peut pas se défendre il ne souvient de rien
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Sarah McGee venait tout juste de recevoir son diplôme de droit, elle allait enfin réaliser son rêve de petite fille devenir avocate.

Pour fêter sa son frère l'avait amené dans un bar à côté de chez lui, ils avaient prévus de se prendre une cuite, c'est pour cela que McGee avait pris deux jours de congés à la suite.

Sarah et son frère venaient de rentrer près à boire verre sur verre exceptionnellement biensûr, ils voulaient profiter de cette soirée.

Au milieu de la soirée McGee tomba nez à nez sur un de ses vieux camarades de fac.

McGee- Hey Alan qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Alan- Je devais retrouver une fille ici mais elle est jamais venue et toi ?

McGee- Moi je fête avec ma petite sœur l'obtention de son diplôme de droit auquel elle à terminer première.

Sarah- D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser entre vous parce que je suis fatiguée.

McGee- T'es sûr.

Sarah- Et certaine, je passerai te voir demain, bonne soirée les gars.

McGee- A demain.

Alan- Content de t'avoir revu Sarah.

Sarah- Moi aussi, je prends un taxi pour rentrer chez moi tu ferais mieux de faire pareil.

McGee- Promis. Alors tu bosses où toi maintenant ?

Alan- Au FBI et toi ?

McGee- NCIS.

Alan- On se boit une autre tournée ?

McGee- Et la prochaine est pour moi.

Le lendemain matin,

Quand l'agent Timothy McGee commença à se réveiller, il avait un mal de tête énorme enfin en même temps avec tout ce qu'il avait bu mais il sentit quelque chose dans sa main gauche, il avait son arme mais pourquoi ? Ainsi que du sang sur ces vêtements et sur ces mains.

Il regarda un peu partout dans sa chambre et quand il tourna la tête il vit un cadavre et pas n'importe lequel celui de son ancien ami, il était allongé de l'autre côté de son lit avec une balle dans le cœur et une autre dans la tête, il commença à se poser des questions quand il entendit frapper à sa porte ce qui n'arrangea pas son mal de crâne.

Il alla ouvrir la porte avec les mains encore pleine de sang ainsi que ces vêtements, et malheureusement pour lui c'était Fornell.

McGee- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici.

Fornell- On nous à signaler des coups de feu provenant de chez vous et apparemment ils ne se sont pas tromper (en montrant l'arme dans les de McGee), j'ai un mandat pour fouiller votre appartement.

Quand l'équipe rentra dans le petit appartement de ce dernier, ils y découvrirent un corps et par n'importe lequel celui d'un de leur agent.

Fornell- Désoler McGee mais je vous arrête pour le meurtre de l'agent Alan Scott, on vous emmène au poste, vous voulez que je prévienne quelqu'un du NCIS ?

McGee- Non ma sœur, elle est avocate et ne prévenez personne du NCIS, je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant.

Fornell- Comme vous voudrez mais ils vont finir pas être au courant vous savez, nos inspecteurs voudront leurs poser des questions.

McGee- Dans c'est cas là, vous les mettrez au courant à ce moment là et puis de toute façon aujourd'hui je ne travail pas, donc aucune raison pour qu'il se demande ou j'ai bien pu passé.

Fornell- Votre soeur vous rejoindra au poste de police en salle d'interrogatoire.

McGee- Très bien.

Fornell emmena McGee menotté les mains dans le dos au poste de police de Washington DC.

Une fois arrivé la bas il fût directement emmené en salle d'interrogatoire ou sa sœur l'attendait déjà, ils se prirent dans les bras avant de commencer l'interrogatoire.

Fornell- Pourriez vous nous expliquer comment se fait-il qu'on a retrouvé le corps de l'agent Scott dans votre chambre tuer avec votre arme et je vous rappel que vous étiez couvert de son sang.

McGee- Je ne sais pas, je me souviens plus de rien, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est être entrain de boire un verre avec un ancien ami à moi et après plus rien jusqu'à mon réveil.

Fornell- Vous allez être mis en détention provisoire avant d'avoir obtenu plus d'informations mais pour le moment vous être le suspect numéro un et je vais devoir aller à votre travail pour trouver des preuves.

Sarah- Je vais te sortir d'ici je te le promets Tim.

McGee- Je me rappel de rien Sarah comment c'est possible ? Si sa se trouve je les vraiment tuer.

Sarah- T'en est incapable et je le prouverais.

Pendant ce temps dans les bureaux du NCIS,

Un inspecteur ainsi que Fornell venaient d'entrer au NCIS pour essayer de trouver des épreuves qui pourraient le disculper ou pire l'accuser encore plus.

Dinozzo- Regarde patron qui là, on a le droit à la visite du FBI.

Gibbs- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Fornell ?

Fornell- Je ne peux rien te dire.

Inspecteur- C'est ce bureau ?

Fornell- Oui.

Dinozzo- Pourquoi vous fouillez le bureau de McGeek ?

Fornell- Je ne peux pas

Gibbs (avec son regard meurtrier)- Pourquoi ?

Fornell- Bon d'accord, Ton agent est accusé de meurtre.

Dinozzo- McGee tuer quelqu'un j'aurai tout entendus, non sérieux pourquoi vous fouillez son bureau.

Inspecteur- Regarder chef ce que je viens de trouver, des photos d'Alan, sortant du bureau, au restaurant, avec des amis.

Fornell- Je suis désoler Gibbs mais tu ferais bien de trouver un autre agent, le tient va finir en prison et il va prendre cher.

Ziva- Franchement patron, vous voyez vraiment McGee quelqu'un.

Dinozzo- C'est impossible.

Gibbs- Je sais maintenant y a plus qu'à trouver le vrai coupable alors au lieu de me regarder aller chercher le moindre renseignement pour le sortir de se pétrin.

A suivre…..


	2. Prison

_Je ne déteste pas McGee bien au contraire j'adore ce personnage mais c'est juste que j'aime bien écrire dramatique que sa finisse bien ou mal et il n'y en a pas assez pas rapport à Dinozzo (j'aime bien Dinozzo quand même, sa change)_

_Donc voila la suite en espérant que sa vous plaise toujours, bonne lecture à toutes et tous,_

_Ziva- Franchement patron, vous voyez vraiment McGee quelqu'un._

_Dinozzo- C'est impossible._

_Gibbs- Je sais maintenant y a plus qu'à trouver le vrai coupable alors au lieu de me regarder aller chercher le moindre renseignement pour le sortir de se pétrin_

Au commissariat du FBI, l'agent ou plutôt l'ancien agent pour le moment était enfermé dans l'une de leur cage, son avocat c'est-à-dire sa sœur avait eu le droit de parler à son client pour le défendre au mieux.

Sarah- Quel la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes avant que le FBI vienne te chercher.

McGee (en se passant une main sur son visage)- Je suis rentré chez moi et…Sarah j'en sais rien c'est tellement flou, tout est tellement flou dans ma tête.

Sarah- T'en fait pas on va trouver une solution.

Fornell- McGee en salle d'interrogatoire tout de suite.

Fornell partit donc avec Sarah et McGee en salle d'interrogatoire.

Fornell- Nous avons trouvé des photos d'Alan Scott dans votre bureau, regarder, sortant du bureau, du restaurant et la liste est encore longue.

McGee- Vous me connaissez un peu maintenant agent Fornell et vous savez que je suis incapable de tuer quelqu'un.

Fornell- Peut être mais toutes les preuves prouvent le contraire, vous allez être transféré à la prison de Washington DC.

Sarah- T'en fais pas, je vais trouver une solution pour te sortir de la, je te le promets même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire.

Fornell- Maintenant que le NCIS est au courant vous feriez mieux de les retrouver, je suis sur qu'ils ont déjà commencé leurs recherches.

Sarah- Merci, je t'aime Tim.

McGee- Moi aussi, fait attention à toi, pas de chose irréfléchie promis ? Tout va bien se passer.

Sarah- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, je vais aller au NCIS, ils vont m'aider à te sortir de la.

Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois avant le transfert de McGee en prison. Sarah décida donc d'aller tout de suite au NCIS pour avoir leurs aides, à plusieurs ont est toujours plus fort.

Quand elle arriva au NCIS, elle ne vit aucune personne qui est censé travaillé avec Tim alors elle alla au bureau du directeur de l'agence, elle frappa et une voix masculine lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Vance- Bonjour, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Sarah- Je cherche l'agent Gibbs et son équipe et je ne les vois pas, il faut que je leur parle c'est très important.

Vance- Ils sont au labo d'Abby sur une affaire importante, ils n'ont pas…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'elle était partie en trombe sûrement au labo d'Abby.

Pendant ce temps dans le labo d'Abby.

Ziva- Comment on va faire pour le sortir de là, toutes les preuves sont contre lui.

Abby – Tu ne penses pas quand même pas qu'il pourrait l'avoir tuer, il est incapable de faire du mal.

Ziva- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

…- Mais vous y avez penser.

Tony- Sarah ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Sarah- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour sortir mon frère de prison, ils viennent tout juste de l'emmené, et pour information mon frère est incapable de faire du mal à qui que se soit.

Ziva- Je sais, désoler.

Tony- Il faut qu'on lui trouve un bon avocat qui…

Sarah- Il est à déjà un.

Abby- Qui ?

Sarah- Moi, je viens juste de recevoir mon diplôme et il tient absolument à ce que se soit moi qui le représente, il veut un avocat qui le croit et sa me fait peur, si j'y arrivais pas, et si à cause de moi il restait en prison.

Gibbs- Sa n'arrivera pas Sarah, on va tout faire pour vous aider à le sortir de là, vous n'êtes pas seules.

Sarah- Merci.

Gibbs- Allez vous reposer un peu, vous en avez besoin.

Sarah- C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, je veux vous aider.

Gibbs- Pour cela il faut vous reposer.

Sarah- Mais…

Abby- Il y a un lit de camp derrière mon labo allez vous y reposer.

Sarah- Merci mais promettez moi de me réveiller quand vous avez du nouveau.

Abby- Je vous le promets.

Sarah partis donc se reposer, pendant que l'équipe essayait de trouver une remontèrent tous les trois au bureau.

Ziva- Attend Tony, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te choque dans cette histoire.

Tony- Mis à part que McGee est innocent.

Ziva- Non, réfléchit qu'est ce que tu fais pratiquement tous les matins quand t'arrives à arriver avant lui, c'est rare mais sa arrive.

Gibbs- Venez en au fait Ziva.

Tony- C'est vrai tourne pas autour du pot va y dis je fais quoi tous…j'ai trouver.

Gibbs- Alors dis moi Dinozzo.

Tony- Tu ne vas pas aimer patron.

Gibbs- Je m'en fiche dis moi.

Tony- Y a des jours où j'arrive plutôt que le bleu ce qui est rare mais bon, en faites je fouille son bureau à la recherche d'indice pour que je puisse embêter le bizut mais en ce moment c'est pas marrant, et je n'ai jamais trouver une seule de ces photos qu'à pu trouver l'inspecteur, j'ai fouiné il y a, à peine une semaine et les photos trouver dans son bureau date de plusieurs mois.

Ziva- Il a été piègé.

Tony- Sa on le savait déjà, tu ne nous apprends rien.

Ziva- Je sais ce que je voulais dire c'est qui voudrais du mal à McGee, c'est vrai, encore Tony je veux bien croire mais McGee.

Tony- Oh sa va.

Gibbs- Tous les deux arrêtés de vous chamailler, il faut trouver le vrai tueur, au boulot.

Pendant ce temps en prison,

L'ancien agent spécial Timothy McGee venait juste d'arriver dans sa cellule malheureusement pour lui, son colloc de prison si l'on peut l'appeler comme sa était un ancien meurtrier qui avait été arrêté grâce à l'aide précieuse de ce dernier le pire c'est qu'il était grand et bien baraqué tous le contraire de McGee.

…- Salut le géni des ordinateurs, alors tu te souviens de moi.

McGee- Non en aucun cas désoler.

…- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, Alexis Sandeau.

McGee- Ah oui je me souviens maintenant.

Alexis- Je vais te faire la peau.

McGee- C'est pas nécessaire vous savez.

Alexis- Désoler mais sa les pour moi, je te conseil de faire attention quand tu dors, j'ai tué trois marins alors tuer un **ancien **agent du NCIS ne me dérange absolument pas.

Alexis se leva et lui assena un coup de poing à la figure, il allait avoir un beau bleu à l'œil, quel bel accueil et juste avant de reprendre sa lecture, il lui murmura à l'oreille « ce n'est que le début ».

A suivre….


	3. un départ et une sortie

_Alexis Sandeau est bien un personnage inventé donc voici la suite, bonne lecture._

_Alexis se leva et lui assena un coup de poing à la figure, il allait avoir un beau bleu à l'œil, quel bel accueil et juste avant de reprendre sa lecture, il lui murmura à l'oreille « ce n'est que le début »._

Le lendemain après midi Sarah McGee avait obtenu un droit de visite pour aller voir son frère mais en tant qu'avocate.

Sarah l'attendait dans un parloir privé pour pouvoir lui parler des derniers éléments qui pourrait jouer en sa faveur.

McGee- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici.

Sarah- Je suis venue te voir et te parler mais Tim qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé au visage ?

McGee- Rien.

Sarah- Tu te fiche de moi, ta œil au beurre noir, la lèvre de gonflé et une coupure en haut du crane, qui ta fais sa.

McGee- Personne.

Sarah- Dis moi !

McGee- Un ancien flic en taule, tu crois vraiment qu'il allait m'accueillir à bras ouvert.

Sarah- Non mais…

McGee- Sarah laisse tomber d'accord, t'as du nouveau.

Sarah- Oui, tu as été piègé les photos qu'ils ont trouvé dates d'il y a plusieurs moi et…

McGee- Et alors comment tu vas réussir à prouver que ce n'est pas moi qu'il les est mit

Sarah- Grâce à Tony.

McGee- Pourquoi grâce à Tony.

Sarah- Quand il arrive avant toi…

McGee- Ce qui est vraiment très rare.

Sarah- Laisse moi finir, il fouine dans ton bureau pour pouvoir te charrier un peu plus et il a vérifié il y a une semaine, aucune photo alors qu'elle date de plusieurs mois.

McGee- Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en vouloir ou lui dire merci.

Sarah- Pour une fois tu peux dire merci.

McGee- tu lui diras de ma part.

Sarah- Tu lui dira de toi-même.

McGee- Et comment ?

Sarah- Comme sa.

Elle sortit un ordinateur portable pour pouvoir le mettre en webcam et pouvoir parler à ses collègues.

Tony- Salut le bleu, qu'est qu'il t'es arrivé au visage ?

McGee- Rien de bien méchant et merci Tony d'avoir fouillé, mais sache que c'est la dernière fois que tu le faisais la prochaine tu…rien.

Tony- Si vas y dit.

McGee- Si il y a une prochaine fois.

Tony- Il y aura une prochaine fois, tu ne vas pas rester dans cette tenue orange qui ne te vas pas du tout, elle ne fait pas ressortir t'es yeux.

McGee- Très drôle.

Abby- Salut Timmy.

McGee- Salut Abby.

Abby- On va te sortir d'ici, je te le promets, Ducky vient de recevoir le rapport d'autopsie, tout sera bientôt dehors.

McGee- Si tu le dis.

Ziva- A la fin de la semaine tu seras sorti.

McGee (pour lui-même)- Si je ne suis pas mort avant.

Ziva- Tu viens de dire quelque chose ?

McGee- Non rien mise à part merci.

Tony- Entre nous on se soutiendra toujours, on est une équipe.

Gibbs- Vous serez bientôt sortit.

McGee- Merci patron.

La communication webcam se termina à cet instant.

Sarah- Tu vois tu seras bientôt sorti.

McGee- Si tu le dis, je me souviens de rien Sarah, c'est horrible.

Sarah- Tiens bon, j'ai besoin de toi alors me laisse pas d'accord.

McGee- Attend je viens de me rappeler quelque chose qui te concerne.

Sarah- Ah bon et c'est quoi.

McGee- Tu avais réussi à obtenir un stage à Londres, dans un des meilleurs cabinets, tu devais partis demain.

Sarah- Mais ce n'est pas grave, il y aura d'autre occasion.

McGee- Tu n'en sais rien, je veux que tu partes.

Sarah- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, tu as été là pour moi quand j'ai eu des problèmes avec Jeff, je veux être la aussi pour toi.

McGee- Je ne suis pas seul, tu l'as vu, j'ai toute l'équipe avec moi, s'il te plaît fais le pour moi.

Sarah- Mais, tu es mon grand frère et…

McGee- Pas de mais Sarah et comme tu l'as dis je suis ton grand frère alors je veux que tu t'en aille s'il te plait, ne rate pas une occasion en or, je t'aime Sarah.

Sarah- Moi aussi je t'aime.

McGee- Vas t'en de cette prison et vas vite préparer tes affaires et si j'apprends que tu n'es pas partis, des que je sors je te fais la peau compris.

Sarah- Compris, je serais là à ta sorti.

McGee- Non ! Tu seras à Londres, aller file maintenant, je viendrais te voir à Londres je t'aime.

Sarah- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras peut être pour la dernière fois puis McGee repartit dans sa cellule avec l'autre fou et la peur le reprit.

Pendant ce temps au NCIS,

Sarah arriva une dernière fois au NCIS puis parti au labo d'Abby, où toute l'équipe de Gibbs était là enfin toute non il manquait son grand frère, son grand frère qui la forcer à partir pour Londres.

Abby- Comment vas t-il ?

Sarah- Pas super, il ma dit qu'un **ancien** flic en taule c'était obliger de finir avec des coups, je sens qu'il a peur même si il ne dit rien et le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est que…

Tony- C'est que quoi.

Sarah- Il ma forcé à aller à Londres.

Ziva- A Londres, pourquoi Londres.

Sarah- Il s'est rappelé que j'avais décroché un stage dans un des plus grands cabinets Londonien et il ma dit que si je ne partais pas il me ferai la peau.

Gibbs- Il a raison, vous devez partir.

Sarah- Mais…

Abby-Ne vous en faites pas, il sera bientôt sortit.

Sarah- Vous m'appelez des que vous avez du nouveau.

Gibbs- C'est promis.

Sarah- J'y vais, je dois finir de préparer ma valise, je dois partir demain très tôt pour Londres.

Gibbs- Dépêchez vous dans ce cas.

Sarah- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour lui.

Tony- Il fait partis de l'équipe et puis l'équipe sans votre frère c'est nul.

Sarah- En revoir.

Une fois que Sarah fût partit, ils retournèrent à la recherche d'autre indice, ils examinaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, Ducky sur les rapports envoyer par le légiste du Fbi, Abby sur les cassettes enregistré en sortant du bar avec son ami, tout deux complètement sous, Ziva et Tony sur le terrain à la recherche de nouveaux indices.

Quand Abby appela Gibbs toute contente d'avoir trouver quelque chose.

Gibbs- Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ?

Abby- J'ai pas trouvé mais je deviné.

Gibbs- Deviné quoi Abby.

Abby- Réfléchis, McGee et son pote étaient complètement sou et le médecin légiste du FBI a dit que le tueur tirer exactement au bon endroit.

Gibbs- Et ?

Abby- Si Tim était complètement bourré comment il aurait pu tirer sur quelqu'un avec précision, si déjà il pouvait à peine marcher tenir une arme était impossible.

Gibbs- Bon travail Abby.

Abby- Merci.

Pendant ce temps au bar où se trouvait McGee juste avant qu'on l'accuse pour meurtre.

Ziva et Tony se dirigèrent vers la serveuse pour lui poser quelque question.

Tony (en montrant son insigne)- Agent fédéraux, on aurait quelque question à vous poser.

Serveuse- Aller y je vous écoute.

Ziva (en montrant les photos de McGee et Scott)- Avez-vous déjà vu c'est deux hommes ?

Serveuse- Oh sa oui, et je peux vous dire qu'ils étaient bien éméchés.

Tony- Comment sa ?

Serveuse- Avec tous les verres qu'ils avaient bus, ils étaient incapable de tenir debout, ils se sont soutenus mais sa ne les à pas empêché de tomber deux fois avant d'aller jusqu'au taxi.

Ziva- Et vous croyez que cet homme aurait pu tuer ?

Serveuse- Dans l'état dans lequel, il était, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à tenir un verre alors tuer quelqu'un impossible.

Tony- Vous seriez d'accord de venir avec nous au NCIS pour faire une déposition.

Serveuse- Si vous voulez.

Tony- Merci.

Tony et Ziva emmenèrent la serveuse au NCIS pour faire une déposition, ce qui aidera sûrement McGee à sortir de prison.

Dans le labo d'Abby,

Abby- Gibbs j'ai trouvé autre chose, regarde sur la caméra, McGee et Scott sortent du bar, ils prennent un taxi chacun de leur côté et on voit un homme qui suis l'inspecteur Scott, regarde, ce n'est pas McGee, en plus regarde les caméras de surveillance du bureau, on voit un homme entrain de planquer une enveloppe sûrement les photos et partir, on à toute les preuves pour affirmer l'innocence de McGee, il va sortir de prison.

Gibbs- Bon boulot Abby.

Quelques jours plus tard,

Il a fallu deux jours avant que McGee puissent sortir de prison, le temps de régler certain petit détail, toute l'équipe l'attendait à la sorti.

Abby- (en le serrant dans ses bras) Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

McGee- Mois aussi Abby.

Tony- Alors comment tu te sens le bleu ?

McGee- Mieux maintenant que je sui dehors.

Ziva- Ont est tous si content que tu sois sortis, on va fêter sa.

McGee- Pourquoi pas, marché devant je voudrais parler à Tony.

Ziva- Comme tu veux.

Tony- Alors Bizut qu'as-tu à me dire.

McGee- Plutôt te demander.

Tony- Vas y demande, on va voir si je peux.

McGee- Je me vois franchement pas retourner chez moi, sa te dérangerai si le scouatai un peu chez toi.

Tony- Non, sa me dérange absolument pas, il y a assez de place pour toi.

McGee- Merci.

Tony- Sa sert à sa aussi les amis.

A suivre…


	4. Cauchemars

_Merci pour vos review donc voici la suite, bonne lecture._

_McGee- Je me vois franchement pas retourner chez moi, sa te dérangerai si le scouatai un peu chez toi._

_Tony- Non, sa me dérange absolument pas, il y a assez de place pour toi._

_McGee- Merci._

_Tony- Sa sert à sa aussi les amis._

Le soir à l'appartement de Tony,

Tony- Dis une petite bière avec un bon film sa t'intéresse.

McGee- D'accord pour la bière mais après sa dépend ce que tu entends par un bon film.

Tony- Tu sais quoi t'as qu'à choisir le dvd que tu voudrais voir.

McGee- d'accord, je dirais la ligne verte.

Tony- T'es sur ?

McGee- et certain.

Tony- Bon bah allons y pour la ligne verte, tu le mets en route pendant que je vais chercher les bières dans la cuisine.

McGee- Pas de problème.

McGee commença à mettre le film en route pendant que Tony alla chercher les bières dans la cuisine mais quand il revint dans le salon, il vit McGee déjà endormis, il décida donc d'éteindre le film et d'allonger ces jambes afin qu'il puisse dormir en lui mettant une couverture sur lui.

Tony pris sa bière et le film et alla le regarder dans sa chambre pour ne pas le déranger, et le laisser dormir tranquillement.

En plein milieu de la nuit Tony entendit un cris provenant du salon, il pris son arme et se dépêcha à aller au salon mais il n'y avait personne, c'était McGee qui était en train de faire un cauchemar, il se précipita vers lui pour le réveiller.

Tony- McGee, réveille toi, c'est juste un cauchemar, aller réveille toi, tout va bien.

McGee- Tony !

Tony- Oui c'est moi, tu faisais juste un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu n'as plus à craindre personne, tout est terminé.

McGee- Vraiment tout ? Plus jamais de coup, il me faisait peur tu sais Tony,

Tony- Oui tout est vraiment terminé, plus jamais de coup mais à tu mal autre part qu'à ton visage.

McGee- Oui mais c'est rien de bien méchant.

Tony- Où ?

McGee- Je te dis que c'est rien.

Tony- Où ?

McGee- D'accord dans le dos et sur l'avant bras.

Tony- Enlève ton tee-shirt?

McGee- Pas la peine.

Tony- Enlève le, ou je te l'enlève moi-même.

McGee- D'accord.

Tony- Oh mon dieu, McGee tu as des ecchymoses et des bleus sur ton dos et ton bras, tu devrais aller au moins voir Ducky.

McGee- Pas la peine, je te dis.

Tony- Tu le fais où je t'y emmène de force.

McGee- D'accord j'irais, tu veux bien rester un peu j'ai peur seul.

Tony- Je reste.

McGee- Merci.

La présence de Tony à côté de McGee lui permit plus facilement de s'endormir, Tony resta quand même auprès lui en dormant pour le reste de la nuit sur le fauteuil installer à côté du canapé de sorte que McGee puisse le voir en cas de problème, il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait peur d'être seul.

Le lendemain matin après une bonne douche (séparé bien évidemment) et un bon petit déjeuner, ils partirent tous les deux avec la voiture de Tony, en direction du NCIS, près à travailler.

Tony- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux reprendre le travail aujourd'hui, tu es sorti hier t'as besoin de repos.

McGee- Sa ira Tony, je te le jure.

Tony- Si tu le dis mais si t'as un problème tu m'avertis tout de suite, promis ?

McGee- Oui maman, c'est promis.

Tony- Je ne rigole pas McGee.

McGee- Moi non plus et puis ont vient d'arriver, c'est partis pour une nouvelle journée.

Tony- Ouim.

Ziva- McGee ! Je suis vraiment contente de te voir mais tu ne devrais pas rester chez toi.

Gibbs- Elle a raison, je ne veux pas vous voir ici, rentrer chez vous, vous avez besoin de repos.

McGee- Mais…

Gibbs- Non négociable.

McGee- D'accord, j'y vais.

Tony- Oubli pas d'aller voir Ducky avant.

McGee- J'y vais et je rentre chez moi.

Tony- Non t'y vas et tu rentres chez moi, d'ailleurs je vais t'accompagné à la morgue pour être sur de voir Ducky, sa te dérange pas patron.

Gibbs- Non.

Tony et McGee partirent donc tous les deux en direction de la morgue pour voir Ducky qui autopsiait sur un nouveau corps.

Tony- Bonjour Ducky.

Ducky- Bonjour Tony, et bonjour Timothy je suis tellement content de vous revoir parmi nous, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Tony- C'est surtout pour Tim.

Ducky- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Tony- Il a des bleus et des ecchymoses sur le corps.

Ducky- Venez par là jeune homme, on va voir sa.

McGee- C' n'est vraiment pas la peine Ducky.

Tony- Si sa l'ai, alors nous embête pas et écoute Ducky, je vous laisse j'ai du travail, oubli pas de te reposer.

Ducky- Venez Timothy, on vas voir sa, enlevez votre tee-shirt.

McGee- C'est rien de bien méchant.

Ducky- C'est moi le médecin au dernière nouvelle non, alors laisser moi faire mon métier.

McGee- Très bien.

McGee retira son tee-shirt et il pu constater les ecchymoses et bleus présent sur son corps, il lui passa une crème pour essayer atténuer un minimum la douleur.

Ducky- Vous avez l'air exténué, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous et dormir un peu, vous avez une tête à faire peur.

McGee- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ou chez Tony.

Ducky- Et pourquoi sa ?

McGee- J'ai un petit peu honte de le dire.

Ducky- Sa restera entre vous et moi.

McGee- J'ai peur de me retrouver seul, pourtant je sais que je ne suis pas resté longtemps en prison mais vous savez pour un agent fédéral qui se retrouve dans la même cellule qu'un homme qu'il a arrêté sa donne sa (en montrant ses bleus et son visage), sa ma paru une éternité, je fais tellement de cauchemars, j'ai même demandé hier à Tony de rester avec moi.

Ducky- Vous pouvez vous reposer ici si vous le voulez Jimmy vient d'arriver, il pourra vous surveiller, allonger vous et reposez vous.

McGee- Merci Ducky pour tout.

Ducky- C'est un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider, maintenant essayer de dormir.

Pendant que Tim essayer de se reposer, Ducky monta à l'étage pour parler à l'équipe de Gibbs.

Tony- Alors comment va-t-il ?

Ducky- Physiquement sa ira, dans quelque jour il n'y paraîtra plus mais psychologiquement, il va y avoir du travail même beaucoup de travail.

Ziva- Comment sa beaucoup de travail ?

Ducky- Il ne faut pas le laisser seul, il a besoin d'être entouré et il à peur que si jamais il s'endort, il se refasse tabasser, il n'a pratiquement pas manger et surtout pas beaucoup dormi pendant son séjour, il a été menacé, pour lui sa a durée une éternité, je ne devais pas vous le dire mais je pense que vous deviez au moins savoir sa, c'est pour sa Tony qu'hier il a voulu que vous restiez près de lui, si il pouvait rester chez vous sa…

Tony- Il n'y a aucun problème, autant de temps qu'il le faudra, surtout que cette nuit il a fait un cauchemar et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le réveiller .

Ducky- Ah et dîtes à Abby doucement avec les câlins, il a encore pas mal de bleus.

Ziva- On transmettra le message.

Gibbs- Merci Ducky, bon maintenant tous le monde au travail on à un meurtre à résoudre et pour l'instant l'agent McGee dort, on verra après.

Ducky repartit à la morgue pour continuer son travail avec l'aide de Jimmy tout en vérifiant de temps en temps l'état de McGee, pour l'instant pas de cauchemars mais pour combien de temps

Ducky commença à attendre des bruits bizarre de l'autre côté de la pièce à l'endroit ou dormait Timothy il décida de poser ses instruments et d'aller le voir, quand il arriva il le vit en train de faire un cauchemar comme lui avait dit quelque instant plutôt Tony, il n'arrivait pas le réveiller, bon au grand remède les grands moyens, il lui assena une gifle et il se réveilla en sursaut d'un seul coup.

McGee- Où suis-je.

Ducky- Au NCIS.

McGee- Plus de prison.

Ducky- Non c'est terminé mon garçon.

Malgré la présence de Ducky, McGee ne pu retenir ses larmes, Ducky le pris dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer au mieux.

Ducky- Tout va bien se passer maintenant, vous verrez.

McGee- Mais dans combien de temps.

Ducky- Malheureusement je n'en sais rien, c'est à vous de choisir mais je pense qu'une thérapie vous ferez le plus grand bien.

McGee- Vous le pensez sincèrement.

Ducky- Oui.

McGee- Mais je ne serais pas à qui m'adresser.

Ducky- Et pourquoi pas commencer par le psychologue du NCIS ? Je peux prendre rendez vous pour vous si vous le souhaiter.

McGee- Se serait gentil merci.

Ducky- Essayer de vous reposer.

McGee- J'ai peur de m'endormir.

Ducky- Je serais juste à côté.

Quelques semaines plus tard,

McGee vivait toujours chez Tony, il continuait à faire des cauchemars mais moins violent qu'au début grâce à sa thérapie, il n'avait toujours pas repris le travail sous les ordres de son psy, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui il avait rendez vous avec son psychologue.

Psy- Alors comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

McGee- Mieux, je fais toujours des cauchemars mais moins violent, je ne réveille plus Tony dans la nuit depuis trois jours, je crois qu'il pense que je n'en fais plus et je voudrais…mais je ne peux pas.

Psy- Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas.

McGee- Ma sœur ma proposé de venir passer quelque jour à Londres mais mon équipe à tellement fait pour moi, sa me gêne de m'en aller.

Psy- Alors partez quelque jour, je pense que cela vous ferez le plus grand bien et vos amis comprendront, ce n'est que pour quelque jour.

McGee- Vous avez sûrement raison.

Ce soir la à l'appartement de Tony toute l'équipe était réunis, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky et même Jimmy.

McGee- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Ziva- Bonne au moins.

McGee- Je pense oui, j'ai décidé de partir quelques jours à Londres voir ma sœur, elle ma beaucoup aider comme vous tous mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir lui dire face à face et je ne pars que pour quelque jour.

Abby- C'est-à-dire.

McGee- Une semaine tout au plus.

Gibbs- Tant que vous revenez, on a besoin de vos doigts de fée, votre remplacement et doué mais pas aussi bien que vous.

McGee- Merci, il me reste deux semaines avant de reprendre le travail de toute façon.

Gibbs- Vous avez raison.

McGee- Je vais arrêter de t'embêter comme sa Tony.

Tony- Sa na jamais été le cas.

A suivre…


	5. un drame de plus

_Merci pour vos review donc voici la suite, bonne lecture._

_McGee- Je vais arrêter de t'embêter comme sa Tony._

_Tony- Sa na jamais été le cas._

C'est aujourd'hui que Timothy McGee partait pour Londres, Tony l'avait amené jusqu'à l'aéroport pour ensuite aller retrouver ses collègues au NCIS pour travailler une fois de plus sur une nouvelle enquête.

Tony- Bon bah tout est près, je te dis à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas.

McGee- Promis et dans deux semaines je serais de retour au NCIS pour retravailler avec toute l'équipe.

Tony- Tu diras bonjour à Sarah de ma part.

McGee- J'n'oublierais pas.

Tony- Bon vol.

McGee- Merci.

Puis McGee et Tony se séparèrent un pour aller à Londres et l'autre au NCIS. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais Tony c'était habitué à la présence de Tim chez lui et il allait trouver son appart bien vide sans lui.

McGee quand à lui était content de quitter Washington pour quelque jour pour retrouver sa petite sœur qui lui avant tant manquer, d'ailleurs elle lui avait promis de venir le chercher à l'aéroport, malgré le fait est qu'il arriverai tard dans la soirée.

Au NCIS,

Tony s'assis derrière son bureau en attendant que le téléphone de son patron sonne et d'entendre les mots « en route » mais rien. Il regardait le bureau qui se trouvait à côté de lui mais il n'y avait pas de McGee juste un foutu remplacent qui ne comprenait rien aux ordres de Gibbs et qui ne savait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas travailler sur le terrain, ils attendaient tous avec impatience le retour de l'agent spécial Timothy McGee.

Pendant ce temps dans l'avion,

McGee était assis à côté d'une femme qu'il trouvait très sympathique et avait qui il s'entendait beaucoup puisque depuis le départ de l'avion ils parlaient ensemble comme deux bon vieux amis qui répondait au nom Elizabeth mais tous le monde la surnommait Beth.

Beth- Alors vous rentrez chez vous ?

McGee- Non, j'habite à Washington, je vais rendre une visite à ma sœur, qui habite las bas depuis quelque temps et vous.

Beth- Je rentre chez moi, auprès de mes enfants et mon mari.

McGee- Vous devez être contente de rentrer dans ce cas.

Beth- Très, et vous ? Je n'ai pas vu d'alliance à votre doigt.

McGee- C'est vrai, mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps.

Beth- Mais vous n'aimez personne ?

McGee- Si elle s'appel Abby et on travail ensemble, on a déjà été ensemble puis on s'est séparé mais je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Beth- Dîtes lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

McGee- Sa gâcherait tout.

Beth- Pas forcément, sa pourrait être encore mieux.

McGee- Peut être.

Beth- Non sûrement

Quand soudain ils entendirent une hôtesse de l'air demanda à toute les personnes de l'avion de s'attacher correctement car il allait passer dans une zone de turbulence.

Beth- J'ai peur.

McGee- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur tous vas bien se passer, prenez ma main.

Beth- Merci.

Quelque heure plus tard à l'aéroport Londonien.

Sarah attendait impatiemment l'arrivé de son frère, mais l'avion avait déjà quatre heures de retard, alors elle se décida à aller à l'accueil.

Sarah- Excuser moi Monsieur mais vous savez pourquoi le vol qui est parti de Washington en provenance de Londres est en retard sa fait déjà quatre heures que j'attends et je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas.

Accueil- Je ne sais pas, on n'a aucune nouvelle de ce vol.

Sarah- Ce qui signifie ?

…- Que l'avion c'est sûrement crashé.

Sarah- Vous êtes qui et puis qu'est ce qui vous dis sa.

Pilote- Je suis un pilote d'avion et quand il y a autant de retard et qu'on sait que la dernière fois qu'on a eu un signal, c'était juste avant une zone de turbulence.

Sarah- Ce n'est pas possible.

Pilote- Nous allons les retrouver.

Sarah- Je veux vous aider.

Pilote- Je suis désolé mais…

Sarah- Il s'agit de mon frère, j'ai faillis le perdre une fois, je ne veux pas le perdre une deuxième fois.

Pilote- Très bien, suivez moi.

Pendant ce temps en plein milieu d'une forêt perdu,

On pouvait y trouver un avion casser en deux où plusieurs personnes se trouvaient déjà à terre sûrement morte vu le choc et d'autre blesser gravement ou non mais parmi ce tas de personne une jeune femme se releva pour essayer de trouver son nouvelle ami, elle le chercha des yeux mais ne le trouva pas.

Beth- Tim ! TIM ! Où êtes-vous TIM ! Répondez des moi, pourquoi vous répondez TIM !

McGee- ICI BETH !

Beth- Oh mon dieu, vous avez mal.

McGee- C'est plus impressionnant plutôt qu'autre chose, juste aider moi à sortir de la.

Beth- Mais comment ?

McGee- Mettez vous derrière moi attraper sous les bras et tirer moi jusqu'à temps que mes jambes ne soient plus sous la porte de l'avion, sa ira ?

Beth- Je pense.

Beth fit donc comme lui avait demandé McGee, elle se mit donc derrière lui et le tira de toute ses forces pour le sortir de cette foutue porte, puis elle l'installa contre un arbre.

Beth- Est-ce que sa va ?

McGee- Beaucoup mieux maintenant, merci et vous sa va.

Beth- Oui juste un petit bobo à la tête.

McGee- Dans ce cas vous devriez faire attention à rester éveillé, maintenant allait aider d'autre personne.

Beth- Mais et vous ?

McGee- Sa ira.

Beth- Vous plaisanter comment sa pourrai aller, l'arrière de votre tête est en sang votre épaule est complètement déformer et en plus de sa l'os de votre cuisse gauche est complètement sorti, comment sa pourrai aller !

McGee- Il faut que vous gardiez votre calme d'accord et faîtes très attention à ne pas vous endormir.

Beth- Je reviens vous voir vite d'accord.

McGee- D'accord.

Puis Beth fit le tour de la forêt pour trouver des gens encore en vie et pouvoir les aider comme lui avait demandé McGee mais c'est tellement difficile de rester éveillé avec ce froid.

Pendant ce temps au NCIS,

Le téléphone de l'agent Tony Dinozzo se mit à sonner c'était Sarah.

Tony- Sarah, alors McGee est bien arrivé à destination ?

Sarah- Non.

Tony- Commença non, je les accompagné moi même à l'aéroport c'est pas possible, il devrait être arrivé.

Sarah- Il était bien dans l'avion dans ce cas.

Tony- Oui mais pourquoi vous me posez cette question.

Sarah- Excuser moi on m'appel, regarder les infos et vous comprendrez.

Tony- Attendez Sarah, Sarah !

Mais il était trop tard Sarah avait déjà raccrocher, il pris la télécommande qui se trouvait dans la main de Ziva et mit les infos.

Ziva- Eh tu peux demander !

Tony- Oh sa va, je viens d'avoir un appel de Sarah, elle ma dit qu'il était pas arriver et sa va faire plus de quatre heures qu'il aurait du atterrir.

Ziva- J'aurais pu la mettre.

Tony- Tous le monde se tait on écoute.

Tony et Ziva se mirent tous les deux devant l'écran et endirent les phrases qu'on déteste entendre c'est à dire « Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de l'avion qui était en provenance de Londres, les gens travaillant dans la tour de contrôle de l'aéroport son pratiquement sûr qu'il s'agirait d'un crash aérien il font tous leurs possible pour les retrouver, nous en saurons plus dans quelque instant ».

Tony- C'était le vol de McGee et s'il était…

Ziva- Impossible, je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Tony- Qu'est ce que t'en sais, il est peut être mort.

Gibbs- Qui est peut être mort.

Tony- McGee.

Gibbs- Pourquoi ?

Ziva- Apparemment l'avion dans lequel il était c'est crashé.

Gibbs- Je reviens.

Tony- Tu vas où ?

Mais Tony n'eu pas le temps d'avoir une réponse à sa question. En faite Gibbs était partis voir la psy du NCIS, il ouvrit la porte en trombe et en colère.

Gibbs- Je vous préviens que si jamais il meurt, vous en serez la seule et unique responsable, c'est vous qui l'avez envoyer à Londres.

Psy- Je ne comprends pas.

Gibbs- Dans ce cas je vais vous éclairer, vous avez dis à un de mes meilleurs agents qu'il devrait aller rendre visite à sa soeur à Londres et bien il n'aurait jamais du partir, son avion s'est crashé et personne, ne sais où il est.

Et il repartit en claquant la porte une nouvelle fois, pour retourner à son bureau.

Gibbs- Ziva, tu vas nous chercher Abby, Tony tu appels la tour de contrôle pour savoir où il en sont et vous le petit nouveau vous essayez de nous trouver un signal où pourrait se trouver l'avion, alors maintenant tout le monde au boulot.

Tony- Oui patron.

En pleine forêt,

Beth était revenue auprès de McGee pour prendre de ces nouvelles.

Beth- Alors Tim comment vous sentez vous.

McGee- J'ai froid mais à part sa, sa va.

Beth- Vous en êtes sur, vous êtes tout blanc.

McGee- Et les autres passagers ?

Beth- La moitié était déjà mort et certaine personne m'ont aider à venir en aide aux autres, encore en vie mais dans un sale état comme vous.

McGee- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Beth.

Beth- Vous aussi Tim, eh vous endormez pas, j'ai idée on va parler en attendant les secours, comme sa on est sûr que personne ne vas s'endormirent d'accord.

McGee- D'accord.

Beth- Et si vous me parliez cette femme Abby c'est sa.

McGee- Elle est magnifique, j'adore ces cheveux surtout quand elle est coiffe en natte, elle a plusieurs tatouage, elle est gothique et…

Beth- Non Tim ! Mon épaule ne doit pas vous servir d'oreiller, vous n'avez pas fini, alors vous me disiez qu'elle était gothique et vous n'avez pas fini votre phrase.

McGee- C'est sa qui fait son charme, je l'aime comme elle est et vous alors vos enfants et votre maris.

Beth- J'ai deux enfants un garçon de trois ans, Brian et une fille de cinq ans, Pénélope.

McGee- Ma grand-mère s'appel Pénélope mais elle veut toujours qu'on l'appel Penny et votre maris il fait quoi ?

Beth- Il est informaticien et vous vous travailler dans quoi.

McGee- Je travail au NCIS en tant qu'agent et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie.

Beth- Ecrivain, j'étais partis à une séance de dédicace à Washington.

McGee- Beth j'ai tellement froid et je suis tellement fatigué.

Beth- Je sais mais on dois tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours.

A Londres, tours de contrôle,

…- Mademoiselle, c'est vous qui avez appeler le NCIS, depuis tout à l'heure il arrête pas d'appeler et sa commence à m'énerver.

Sarah- Je suis désoler mais vous savez, si il appel autant c'est parce que le NCIS est aussi la famille de mon frère et appeler moi Sarah.

Jason- Dans ce cas appeler moi Jason et la prochaine qu'il appel vous vous débrouillez avec eux.

Sarah- Promis, du nouveau.

Jason- On a envoyé un hélicoptère pour nettoyer la zone et trouver des personnes vivantes.

Sarah- Comment sa vivante.

Jason- Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'avec ce froid et le choc de l'accident, il se peut qu'il soit tous mort.

Sarah- Mais pas mon frère, je suis sûr qu'il est encore en vie, il est encore en vie.

Jason- J'espère, je l'espère de tout cœur Sarah.

A suivre…


	6. Enfin retrouver

_Oui ils ont passé l'atlantique, j'ai préféré un crash en forêt que dans l'eau. _

_Merci pour vos review et bonne lecture à tous et toutes_

_Jason- Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'avec ce froid et le choc de l'accident, il se peut qu'il soit tous mort._

_Sarah- Mais pas mon frère, je suis sûr qu'il est encore en vie, il est encore en vie._

_Jason- J'espère, je l'espère de tout cœur Sarah._

Tour de contrôle de l'aéroport de Londres,

Sarah et Jason attendaient toujours des nouvelles de l'hélicoptère qui venait de partir il y a déjà une heure de sa en espérant trouver des survivants. Quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Jason- Le NCIS, je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec eux.

Sarah- D'accord.

Tony- Des nouvelles de l'avion.

Sarah- Ils viennent d'envoyer un hélicoptère partir à la recherche de survivants.

Tony- Oui mais vous aurez des nouvelles dans combien de temps de ce fichu hélicoptère.

Sarah- Je ne sais pas, il faut juste attendre et être patient.

Tony- Dîtes moi comment on peut rester à attendre et être patient, alors qu'on à aucune nouvelle.

Sarah- Je sais que c'est dur, il s'agit aussi de mon frère, de mon grand frère.

Tony- Je sais, désoler Sarah, on est tous tellement stressé ici au NCIS.

Sarah- Je comprends mais je vous rappel des que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous le promets.

Tony- Merci Sarah.

Au fin fond d'une forêt complètement perdus,

Beth- On va mourir ici.

McGee- Non, il ne faut pas dire sa, vous allez vous en sortir, pensez à votre famille, votre maris et vos deux enfants, ils ont besoin de leur maman.

Beth- Vous avez raison mais vous aussi on vous attend, il faut vous accrocher.

McGee- Je suis désoler Beth mais c'est trop dur, je voudrais vous demander un service.

Beth- Tous ce que vous voudrez.

McGee- Je voudrais que vous disiez à mon équipe du NCIS qu'il était comme ma famille, et je remercie Tony de m'avoir aider ces derniers temps et qu'il est comme mon frère et dîtes à Abby que je n'ai jamais cesser de l'aimer, dîtes à mes parents que je les aime et j'espère que mon père ma pardonner que je ne sois pas rentré dans les marines et ma petite sœur que je l'aime et que je la remercie de m'avoir sauver à sa façon, promettez le moi.

Beth- Je vous le promets mais je pense que vous pourrez leur dire vous-même.

McGee- Non je ne pense pas, merci Beth.

Beth- Attendez j'entends quelque chose, un hélico ! Essayer de tenir.

Beth leva les mains pour attirer leur attention plus une autre personne qui arrivait à tenir debout.

L'hélicoptère pris en charge les rescaper de l'avion, il n'en restait que très peu, sur cinquante il n'en restait plus que cinq dont trois personnes grièvement blesser, dont McGee, ils furent emmené de toute urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Tour de contrôle de Londres.

Jason- S'ayait Sarah, il on trouvé cinq rescapés mais je ne sais pas si parmi c'est cinq survivants votre frère en fait partis sachant qu'il y a trois gravement blesser, il on retrouvé trois femmes et deux hommes.

Sarah- Je suis sûr qu'il fait partit des rescapés, c'est mon grand frère, il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner, son rôle est de veiller sur moi.

Jason- Pour en être sûr, il faut aller à l'hôpital, vous voulez que je vous y amène.

Sarah- Oui, merci.

Jason- Vous ne voulez pas appeler le NCIS ?

Sarah- Je veux être sur avant d'appeler qui que se soit.

Jason- Comme vous voudrez.

Jason conduisit donc Sarah jusqu'à l'hôpital où se trouvait actuellement les cinq survivants de cette horrible crash, elle attendit dans la salle d'attente quand soudain une infirmière afficha les photos de cinq rescapés, au plus grand soulagement de cette dernière son frère en faisait partit sur cette photo il n'était pas en très bonne formes mais il faisait partis des rescapés et c'était sa le plus important.

Sarah- C'es lui, c'est mon frère, je savais qu'il n'était pas mort la bas, je le savais.

Jason- Je vais vous laisser.

Sarah- Non rester avec moi, je ne veux pas être seule, s'il vous plait juste le temps que j'appel, ma famille et le NCIS, je reviens tout de suite.

Jason- Je vous attends.

Sarah- Merci pour tout.

Au NCIS,

Toute l'équipe de Gibbs commençait à s'impatienter, il avait apprit via la presse qu'il avait retrouvé l'avion mais qu'il n'avait retrouvé que cinq personnes encore en vie, trois femmes et deux hommes, ils priaient tous pour que McGee fasse parti de ces deux hommes.

Abby était dans les bras de Gibbs pour y trouver un peu de réconfort, Ziva attendait impatiente à son bureau et Tony faisait les cents pas dans la pièce et le nouveau ne disait rien, quand finalement le téléphone se mit à sonner, Tony se jeta dessus.

Tony- Sarah ?

Sarah- Oui.

Tony- Alors…

Sarah- Il fait partit des cinq rescapés mais pour l'instant il est au bloc opératoire et j'ai toujours pas de nouvelles, je vous rappel quand j'en ai.

Tony- Pas la peine.

Sarah- Comment sa.

Tony- Je prends le prochain vol pour Londres.

Sarah- Très bien, je vous attends.

Et il raccrocha le téléphone.

Tony- Je suis désoler patron mais je dois y aller alors s'il te plait laisse moi y aller.

Abby- Si il y va j'y vais aussi.

Ziva- Et moi aussi.

Tony- On est une famille patron.

Gibbs- Je préviens Léon qu'ont part maintenant.

A suivre…


	7. Etat critique

_Oui ils ont passé l'atlantique, j'ai préféré un crash en forêt que dans l'eau. _

_Merci pour vos review et bonne lecture à tous et toutes_

_Tony- Je suis désoler patron mais je dois y aller alors s'il te plait laisse moi y aller._

_Abby- Si il y va j'y vais aussi._

_Ziva- Et moi aussi._

_Tony- On est une famille patron._

_Gibbs- Je préviens Léon qu'ont part maintenant._

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Sarah attendait des nouvelles de son frères à chaque qu'elle voyait une infirmière ou un médecin passer, elle se disait que c'était elle que l'on allait appelé puis finalement un bout d'un long moment un médecin l'appela.

Medecin- Famille McGee.

Sarah se dirigea donc vers le médecin.

Sarah- C'est moi, alors, comment va-t-il ?

Warren- Je suis le docteur Warren et malheureusement votre frère est dans un état critique.

Sarah- C'est-à-dire ?

Warren- Il ne portait sur lui qu'une simple veste, ce qui à provoquer une pneumonie il a donc eu une monté de fièvre importante mais les antibiotiques commence à faire effet, sa température baissera, j'ai remis son épaule en place, luxation, en ce qui concerne la fracture ouverte de sa jambe, nous avons réussi à la sauver de justesse et nous referont une autre opération demain pour éviter toute infection, ce qui nous inquiète le plus pour le moment est qu'il a un hématome extra dural suite à son traumatisme crânien, c'est cela qui à pris le plus de temps durant l'opération.

Sarah- Oh mon dieu et maintenant.

Warren- Il n'arrive pas à respirer seul, on à du le mettre sous intubation, il est dans le coma, je suis vraiment désoler, essayer juste de ne pas perdre espoir.

Sarah- Je peux le voir.

Warren- Oui, bien sur mais je vous préviens cela va peut être vous paraitre impressionnant, à cause de l'intubation ainsi que tout les fils qui sont relier à la perfusion.

Sarah- Très bien, merci.

Warren- Je vous laisse, je repasserai tout à l'heure.

Une fois que le médecin de Tim fut partit, elle se dirigea en direction de la chambre de son frère et le docteur Warren avait raison sa passerai impressionnant, la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre dans cette chambre était le bruit des machines qui montrait que Tim était toujours vivant.

Sarah (en lui prenant la main)- Salut frangin, tu dois te réveiller j'ai tellement besoin de toi, j'ai faillis te perdre une fois alors ne m'abandonne pas, je t'aime Tim, je t'en supplie fais moi un signe pour me montrer que tu m'entends essayes par exemple de bouger tes doigts, je t'en supplie reste avec moi.

Le lendemain matin à l'aéroport de Londres,

Tony- Je déteste les avions maintenant, bon maintenant faut trouver l'hôpital où McGee se trouve.

Gibbs- Attendez moi la je vais demander au réceptionniste de l'aéroport, excuser moi, Monsieur, mais vous savez où se trouve l'hôpital où ont été emmené les rescapés du vol en direction de Londres.

Réceptionniste- Oh oui, quel tragédie.

Gibbs- Où ?!

Réceptionniste- A dix minutes de l'aéroport, attendez je vais vous faire un plan.

Gibbs- Merci, c'est bon tous le monde je sais où il est, c'est parti.

Grâce à l'aide du réceptionniste de l'aéroport, ils partirent donc tous les quatre en direction de ce fameux hôpital, quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Sarah attendre seule dans la salle d'attente.

Gibbs- Sarah ?

Sarah- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez tous.

Tony- Eh bah si, alors comment va-t-il ?

Sarah- Pas bon, (regardant dans le vide) c'était tellement impressionnant, il était relié à tellement de fils et le seul bruit que je pouvais entendre était le bruit des machines bip…bip…bip encore et encore.

Abby- Sarah ce n'est pas sa qu'on demande !

Gibbs- Calme toi Abby et Sarah asseyez vous et raconter nous ce qu'on vous a dit.

Sarah- Ah oui excuser moi, il a une pneumonie, il a eu une épaule de déboiter qu'ils ont remis en place, il devait subir deux opérations pour sa jambes fracture ouverte pour éviter toute infection mais il a un hématome extra quelque chose je n'ai pas réussi à retenir, suite à son traumatisme crânien qui pourrait le tuer, il est dans le coma et il n'arrive pas à respirer seul, je ne veux pas perdre mon frère, c'est mon grand frère, son rôle est de me protéger pas de mourir.

Sarah se remit à pleurer et Gibbs s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras, Abby elle, s'était sentit de plus en plus mal à mesure qu'avançait le discours de Sarah et elle aussi se mit à pleurer, réconforter par Ziva qui se sentait mal aussi, quant à Tony lui, il ne disait rien, il s'est contenter de s'assoir et se mit lui aussi à regarder dans le vide, il divaguait sur les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, il s'était tellement rapprocher depuis l'événement de la prison, il allait peut être perdre son meilleur ami, son frère.

A suivre…

Désoler du retard, j'ai un problème d'ordinateur.


	8. Révélation

_Merci pour vos review et bonne lecture à tous et toutes_

_Tony lui, il ne disait rien, il s'est contenter de s'assoir et se mit lui aussi à regarder dans le vide, il divaguait sur les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, il s'était tellement rapprocher depuis l'événement de la prison, il allait peut être perdre son meilleur ami, son frère._

L'opération de l'agent Timothy McGee venait de se terminer et tout c'était bien passé, enfin si on peut dire.

Son état restait inchangé, stable mais toujours dans le coma sous respirateur entre la vie et la mort au plus grand drame de sa sœur et de l'équipe du NCIS, ils étaient tous réunis dans la chambre de McGee à attendre un signe qui ne venait toujours pas.

Sarah- Je n'ai pas encore prévenue mes parents, j'ai complètement oublié.

Tony- Je m'en occupe Sarah, d'accord, je les appels tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre chambre de ce même hôpital, une femme était allongée sur un des nombreux lits de l'hôpital entrain de dormir avec son mari qui lui tenait la main.

Beth (encore endormi)- Ben…

Ben- Oui chéri c'est moi, comment te sens-tu ?

Beth- J'ai mal à la tête et je suis encore un peu fatigué mais je suis où.

Ben- A l'hôpital, il y a eu un accident, un crash mais tu as survécu et tu es toujours la, j'ai eu tellement peur mon amour.

Beth- Je me souviens maintenant mais je me rappel d'un homme qui m'a aidé même énormément aidé à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi si il n'avait pas été la, comment va-t-il ?

Ben- Je ne sais pas.

Beth- Tu pourrais demander, je voudrais savoir comment il va s'il te plait.

Ben (en l'embrassant sur le front)- Je vais demander toute de suite mais tu te souviens de son nom.

Beth- Oui, McGee, Tim McGee, Merci.

Ben se dirigea donc vers l'infirmière pour aller demander des nouvelles de ce fameux Tim McGee.

Ben- Bonjour, je voudrais savoir comment va monsieur McGee.

Infirmière- Vous êtes de la famille ?

Ben- Non.

Infirmière- Je suis désoler mais dans ce cas la je ne peux rien vous dire.

Ben- S'il vous plait, il faisait partit du crash et si ma femme s'en est sorti c'est grâce à cette homme, je voudrais le remercier et puis ma Beth voudrais avoir de ces nouvelles, s'il vous plait je vous en pris.

Infirmière- Très bien, vous m'avez dit McGee c'est sa.

Ben- Oui, alors ?

Infirmière- Pour le moment ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est toujours dans le coma et si vous voulez le voir, il est chambre 215 mais bien évidemment je ne vous ai rien dit.

Ben- Ont c'est parler, je m'en rappel pas, merci.

Puis Ben repartit au chevet de sa femme, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Beth- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

Ben- Il est en vie.

Beth- Ouf.

Ben- Mais il est dans le coma.

Beth- Oh mon dieu, il doit s'en sortir, il ma tellement aider, je voudrais le voir.

Ben- Repose toi encore un peu ma chérie et on verra après.

Beth- D'accord.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de l'agent Timothy McGee.

Tony- J'ai appelé vos parent Sarah, ils sont en route, l'amiral a réussi à se libérer.

Sarah- Merci Tony, pour tout, il faut qu'il se réveil.

Ziva- Il le fera, McGee est une personne forte, il s'en sortira.

Sarah- Je l'espère Ziva.

Gibbs- Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Sarah- Non je reste, si jamais il était seul pour se réveiller.

Gibbs- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons rester auprès de lui, retourner chez vous et reposez vous, Ziva va vous accompagner.

Sarah- Vous êtes sur.

Gibbs- Je vous appel tout de suite si il y a du changement.

Sarah- D'accord mais c'est promis.

Gibbs- Promis.

Ziva- On y va Sarah.

Avant de repartir chez elle avec Ziva, elle alla embrasser son frère et lui promis qu'elle reviendrait très bientôt.

Gibbs- Et vous deux, aller manger quelque chose à la cafete de cet hôpital.

Abby- Mais…

Gibbs- Pas de mais je reste.

Tony- D'accord, aller viens Abby (en regardant en direction de Tim) on revient vite mon pote, on n'en à pas pour longtemps.

Puis finalement Abby et Tony sortirent de cette chambre pour aller manger un bout, une fois que la porte fut fermée Gibbs s'approcha de l'oreille de McGee.

Gibbs- Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de partir McGee, alors battez vous et revenez vers nous, je vous le redis une deuxième fois pour être sur que vous ailler bien compris, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de mourir en plus toute mon équipe sera en pleine déprime, vous ne voulez pas sa, on a déjà perdu un de nos agent, Kate, je ne veux pas reperdre un deuxième agent, battez vous McGee, n'abandonner pas.

Le lendemain matin,

Quand les parents de l'agent Timothy McGee firent leurs entrer dans la chambre de ce dernier, ils virent qu'il était déjà bien entourer.

Tony dormait sur une chaise en tenant la main de McGee, Abby était elle aussi sur une chaise, la tête sur le bout du lit de McGee, de l'autre coté du lit, Ziva dormait elle aussi sur une chaise la tête sur l'épaule de Tony et Gibbs lui était réveiller et regardait son équipe, dormir paisiblement, le seul de moment où leurs visages étaient détendus et où ils semblaient tellement tranquille.

Gibbs- (en se tournant vers les parents de McGee)- Vous devez sûrement être les parent de Timothy.

Amiral- Oui, je suis l'amiral McGee mais vous m'appeler Nathan et voici ma femme Jane.

Gibbs- Je suis tellement désoler qu'ont doivent se rencontrer dans de tel condition.

Jane- Comment va-t-il ? Je vois qu'il est bien entouré.

Gibbs- C'est vrai, on peut dire qu'on est une forme une sorte de famille entre nous, c'est sa une équipe.

Jane- Vous avez raison.

Nathan- Sarah n'est pas la.

Gibbs- Si elle était la depuis le début mais elle avait besoin de se reposer, elle était à bout, je les renvoyer chez elle, un de mes agents l'a ramené.

Jane- Merci monsieur.

Gibbs- Je vous en pris et ne m'appeler pas Monsieur, juste Gibbs sa suffira.

Jane- Très bien Gibbs, dans ce cas appeler moi Jane.

Quelque minute plus tard toute l'équipe se réveilla doucement et purent constater l'arrivée des parents de McGee.

Tony- Vous voulez peut être qu'ont vous laisse seul.

Jane- Non vous pouvez rester, vous êtes aussi sa famille.

Tony- Merci, je vais vous laisser ma place, madame.

Jane- Merci je veux bien ah et pas de madame entre nous c'est Jane pour tout le monde.

Tony- D'accord Jane.

Sarah- Papa, maman vous êtes la.

Nathan- Comme tu peux le voir mais tu as l'air fatigué, Gibbs à bien fait de te renvoyer chez toi.

Sarah- Je sais et d'ailleurs merci.

Gibbs- On va quand même vous laisser tout les trois un instant.

Nathan- Vous êtes sur.

Ziva- Oui, ont va aller manger quelque chose.

Ils descendirent donc tous les quatre à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, pour boire un café et essayer de manger quelque chose. Une jeune femme avec son mari était d'ailleurs présent.

Abby (voix tremblotante)- Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir et si il ne s'en sortait pas si il nous laissait.

Tony- Je t'interdis de dire sa ! McGee est fort, il a survécu à plein d'épreuve, il surmontera celle la aussi.

Ziva- Je suis d'accord avec Tony pour une fois, Tim est une personne forte, il va s'en sortir.

Gibbs- De toute façon, je lui ai interdis de mourir et il a toujours respecté mes ordres non, (en prenant Abby dans ses bras) il va s'en sortir Abby.

…- Excuser moi, mais je vous est entendus prononcer les noms McGee et Tim vous le connaissez.

Ziva- On travail tous avec lui, pourquoi cette question.

Beth- Bonjour, je m'appel Beth et c'est mon mari Ben, et j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.

Abby- On vous écoute.

Beth- Je faisais partis du crash j'étais avec lui ont été assis à côté dans l'avion et il m'a aidé après le crash, c'est lui qui ma ordonné de ne pas m'endormir, quand j'ai vu l'état de sa jambe j'ai voulus rester à coté de lui mais il ma dis que sa irait et que je devais aider les autres, les personnes qui pourraient encore être en vie alors je les fait mais comme vous pouvez vous en douter il n'y avait plus grand monde à aider alors je suis revenue tout de suite auprès de lui, on à parler pour ne pas s'endormir, et il m'a dis certaine chose qui concernait son équipe je suppose que cela doit être vous.

Tony- Oui, c'est nous et il vous a dit quoi.

Gibbs- Tony doucement.

Tony- Désoler.

Beth- Ne vous en faites pas. Donc il m'a dit de vous dire que l'équipe du NCIS était sa famille, que vous Tony il vous remerciait pour tout ce que vous lui avez apporté et qu'il vous considérait comme son frère et qu'il avait de la chance de vous avoir et quant à vous Abby, il vous aime et il n'a jamais cesser un seul instant de vous aimez, il m'a aussi dit qu'il espérait que son père le pardonne de ne jamais être rentrer dans la marine et qu'il remerciait sa sœur et qu'il l'aimait.

Gibbs- Merci.

Beth- Est-ce que vous pourriez me prévenir en cas de changement pour Tim s'il vous plait, il m'a tellement aider.

Gibbs- Je vous le promets.

Beth- Merci.

Tony- On va y retourner nous merci pour tous.

Quand soudain Sarah arriva en courant dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital en direction de son équipe.

Sarah- (en pleure) Vous devez venir vite, Tim est, il est…

A suivre.

J'espère que cette suite vous à plus et j'essaierai de poster la suite demain.


	9. Un nouveau drame

_Merci pour vos review et bonne lecture à tous et toutes_

_Quand soudain Sarah arriva en courant dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital en direction de son équipe._

_Sarah- (en pleure) Vous devez venir vite, Tim est, il est…_

Tony courra directement en direction de Sarah pour connaître la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait, il espérait juste que se soit des larmes de bonheur, et non des larmes de tristesse il la prit alors par les épaules.

Tony- Sarah qu'est ce qui se passe.

Sarah- Tim il est, il est réveillé, il veut tous vous voir, venez dépêcher vous.

Ils partirent donc tous les cinq en direction de la chambre de McGee, ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts mais on pouvait voir qu'il était encore fatigué.

McGee- Vous en faites d'une tête, on dirait qu'il y a eu un mort.

Ziva- Excuse moi de te dire sa mais c'était à deux pieds d'être le cas.

Tony- A deux doigts Ziva, on à deux doigts.

Ziva- Désoler, enfin tu m'as comprise et c'est le principal.

McGee- Oui j'ai compris, t'inquiète pas, j'en reviens pas vous êtes tous la et pour moi.

Abby- On sera toujours la pour toi Timmy.

Gibbs- Elle à raison, vous nous avez vraiment fait peur, maintenant il faut que vous repreniez des forces pour revenir dans mon équipe sans vous c'est plus pareil.

McGee- Bien patron.

Puis soudain le médecin arriva dans la chambre de l'agent Timothy McGee.

McGee- Alors docteur dans combien de temps je sors, ce n'est pas contre vous mais je n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux.

Jane- Ne t'en fais pas pour sa mon chéri, tu finiras bien par sortir.

Warren- Je ne sais pas encore Monsieur McGee mais vous avez été blessé très gravement durant cette accident, vous vous souvenez.

McGee- Oui, il y a eu un crash et une personne m'a aidé, Beth, vous savez comment elle va ?

Abby- Ne t'en fais pas pour sa, on la vus à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, elle va s'en sortir.

McGee- C'est bien, je suis content.

Warren- Vous devriez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin.

McGee- très bien mais je sors quand.

Jane- Arrête avec cette question, mon bébé, tu sortiras quand tu seras près ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment, maintenant ferme les yeux et repose toi.

McGee- D'accord

Tony- On sera tous la à ton réveil.

Abby- Il a raison, c'est promis on sera tous la.

McGee- A tout à l'heure.

Gibbs- Reposez vous maintenant.

McGee- A vos ordres patron.

Puis au bout de quelque seconde, il repartit au pays des rêves. Tous le monde étaient soulagés de voir que McGee s'était réveillé, il allait vivre et c'est tous ce qui importait.

Ils décidèrent d'aller s'installer tous à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Abby- Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir qu'il est réveillé.

Gibbs- Ont l'est tous Abby, Ah faut que j'appel Ducky il doit s'inquiéter je ne lui ai pas encore donné la bonne nouvelle, je vous laisse juste le temps de l'appeler.

Ziva- D'accord à toute de suite patron.

Nathan- Je suis tellement soulagé que mon fils aille mieux.

Tony- Ecouter Amiral, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mais je dois vous dire ce si.

Nathan- Allez y mon garçon je vous écoute.

Tony- McGee a demandé à la femme qui la soutenue de vous dire qu'il espérait que vous lui pardonniez le fait de n'être jamais rentrer dans la marine, il voulait que vous soyez fier de lui c'est pour sa qu'il est rentré au NCIS et non au FBI ou autre parce que votre fils à un énorme potentiel, vous devriez être fier qu'il soit rentré dans une grande université MIT ce n'est pas rien mais non vous ne l'étiez pas pourquoi parce que il n'était pas chez les marines comme vous et c'est le meilleur dans sa catégorie, vous l'avez sous estimé tous sa parce qu'il n'est pas devenu marines comme vous, il en a beaucoup souffert et maintenant vous venez ici comme si rien ne s'était passé, vous êtes son père et la seule personne qui a été réellement présente c'est sa grand-mère Penny et vous Jane vous n'avez jamais rien dit et je le répète je ne veux pas vous manquez de respect ni à l'un ni à l'autre mais je voulais juste que vous le sachiez.

Nathan- Vous avez entièrement raison Tony, je n'ai jamais réellement été un père pour lui c'est ma mère qu'il élevé mais je veux une deuxième chance, j'ai réalisé à quel point je l'aimais et que j'ai été trop loin, j'espère juste qu'il acceptera.

Tony- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un fils qui pardonne tout et n'importe quoi, alors profité de cette deuxième chance tous les deux, je vous laisse.

Jane- Vous savez où il va ?

Ziva- Facile, il va voir votre fils, vous savez Tim considère Tony comme son frère et c'est réciproque, il la beaucoup aidé c'est dernier temps.

Dans la chambre de McGee,

Tony- Salut frangin, tu sais t'as fait peur à beaucoup de monde déjà à toute l'équipe, ta sœur et même tes parents ah faut que je pense à appeler Penny parce que si je le fais pas elle nous en voudra à mort et se sera elle qui te tueras et une dernière chose Abby t'aime elle aussi mais elle ne sait juste pas comment te le dire.

McGee- T'en es sur ?

Tony- Eh mais sa fait combien de temps que t'es réveillé ?

McGee- Pas très longtemps j'ai juste entendu ta dernière phrase, alors t'en es sur ou t'as dit sa juste pour être sympa.

Tony- Non, j'en suis sur, elle t'aime, dit lui en premier peut être qu'elle te l'avouera après.

McGee- C'est exactement ce que Beth m'a dit.

Tony –Beth comme la Beth de l'avion ?

McGee- Oui c'est cela.

Tony- Elle a entièrement raison.

McGee- Je le pense aussi, tu pourrais aller la chercher pour moi s'il te plait je voudrais le lui dire.

Tony- J'y vais, à tout de suite.

Puis Tony partis en direction de la cafétéria pour prévenir Abby que McGee voulais la voir.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de McGee.

Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir dire à Abby qu'il l'aimait sans trop la brusquer pas facile à faire, quand soudain il sentit qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer puis il se mit à trembler, tout son corps se mit à trembler, c'est pour cela que quand Abby et Tony arrivèrent dans la chambre de Tim ils virent plein de médecins autour de lui.

Tony (paniqué)- Docteur que se passe-t-il ?

Warren- Il doit retourner au bloc de toute urgence, un problème avec son hématome, je viendrais vous voir des que j'aurais des nouvelles pour vous maintenant laisser nous faire notre travail.

A suivre…

Désoler de pas avoir posté avant mais j'ai un problème avec mon ordinateur et il y a des jours où j'aimerai le jeter par la fenêtre.


	10. Tristesse

_Merci pour vos review et Bonne lecture à tous et toutes_

_Tony (paniqué)- Docteur que se passe-t-il ?_

_Warren- Il doit retourner au bloc de toute urgence, un problème avec son hématome, je viendrais vous voir des que j'aurais des nouvelles pour vous maintenant laisser nous faire notre travail._

C'était repartit une nouvelle fois, ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente tous ensemble des nouvelles de McGee pour eux l'attente avait l'air de passer des heures et des heures voir même des journées mais il n'en était rien, puis finalement ils virent tous le monde vit le docteur Warren arrivé avec une expression désoler sur le visage.

Il s'approcha alors vers tout le petit groupe qui attendait des nouvelles.

Gibbs- Alors docteur, comment va-t-il ?

Abby- Il va s'en sortir ?

Warren- Je suis désoler mais…

Tony- Non il ne peut pas être mort, c'est impossible, McGee se battrait jusqu'au bas il n'abandonnerai jamais.

Warren- Il respire encore avec l'aide de l'intubation mais…

Jane- Alors pourquoi vous êtes désoler, il respire quand même, il a encore une chance.

Warren- Malheureusement non.

Ziva- Comment sa il est mort oui ou non arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

Warren- On a fait tous les tests possible on à tout vraiment tout essayé mais l'hématome s'est agrandi et il en mort cérébral.

Abby- Comment sa en mort cérébral.

Warren- Son corps est encore vivant mais son cerveau est mort il ne pourra jamais se réveiller, même si vous lui parler il ne vous entendra pas, je suis vraiment désoler, on peut le garder vivant pendant des années mais il ne se réveillera pas, je suis désolé mais la meilleure option pour vous comme pour lui serait que nous le débranchions mais c'est à vous de prendre la décision mais si jamais il était donneur vous devriez vous dépêcher pendant que ces organes peuvent encore fonctionner je suis vraiment désoler.

Le docteur les salua et partis en direction de d'autre patient.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs oreilles, McGee était mort et personne ne pourrait rien y changer tout était terminé, plus personne ne pouvait l'aider il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Tony partit en direction des toilettes pour homme suivit par Ziva qui le rejoigna quelque instant plus tard puis elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle.

Ziva- Sa va aller tu verras, tu surmonteras sa.

Tony- Et comment Ziva dis moi comment je vais faire pour y arriver, mon frère est mort Ziva mort, jamais plus il ne se réveillera tu sais ce que c'est le pire dans cette histoire.

Ziva- Non dis moi.

Tony- C'est que je sais qu'il voudrait qu'on le débranche si jamais un truc comme sa lui arrivait, il m'en a parlé quand il était chez moi et je sais aussi qu'il était donneur d'organe il m'a montré sa carte fièrement et m'a dit si je suis mort mes organes ne me servent plus à rien autant que quelqu'un d'autre en profite pour vivre, il nous a abandonné Ziva.

Ziva- C'est dur je sais et pour nous tous mais on s'en sortira tous ensemble, on est une famille Tony, on va se serrer les mains et…

Tony- On dit les coudes Ziva, se serrer les coudes.

Ziva- C'est pareil.

Quand ils sont revenus dans la chambre de McGee ils purent constater que les parents de McGee avaient pris la décision de le débrancher, ce qu'il aurait justement souhaiter de toute manière, ils purent aussi constater que les parent de McGee avait signer une décharge pour qu'il puisse faire dont de ces organes, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Une semaine plus tard,

L'équipe avait fait rapatrier le corps de l'agent spécial Timothy McGee pour qu'il puisse être enterré à Washington DC.

Toute l'équipe était réunie y compris Ducky et Jimmy à l'appartement de Tony avant de partir pour l'enterrement, d'un frère, d'un ami ou encore d'un coéquipier.

Ducky- Il est temps de partir maintenant sinon on va rater la cérémonie.

Gibbs- Tu as raison Duck, allons y.

Tony- Finalement partez tous sans moi, je me sens mal, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Ziva- Mais Tony.

Gibbs- Partez devant on vous rejoint.

Ils sortirent donc tous en direction des voitures en attendant le retour de Gibbs et de Tony.

Gibbs- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller.

Tony- Parce que si j'y vais, sa voudra dire qu'il est vraiment mort et je n'arrive à l'accepter tu ne lui avais pas donné la permission de mourir mais il la fait quand même, il nous à tous abandonner.

Gibbs- Tu es en colère contre lui n'est ce pas.

Tony- Oui je le suis, il a été égoïste, il n'a penser aux gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui, c'était plus facile de partir, tu ne lui avais pas donné la permission de mourir Gibbs, tu ne lui avais pas donné et il est parti quand même.

Gibbs- Tu as le droit d'être en colère mais si tu ne viens pas tu t'en voudras toute ta vie.

Tony- Je ne veux pas lui dire adieu, c'est trop dur.

Gibbs- Je dirais plutôt que tu ne veux pas l'accepter, il faut y aller maintenant et tu viens avec moi, il le faut Tony pour t'aider à avancer, le temps t'aidera nous aidera tous à surmonter cette épreuve.

Tony- D'accord.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous ensemble au cimetière, ils allèrent à l'endroit où McGee allait être enterré, le prêtre parlait encore et encore sur McGee alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas alors Tony s'avança vers lui.

Ziva- Tony tu fais quoi la.

Gibbs- Laissez le Ziva.

Tony- Ecouter mon père je sais que vous faîtes votre boulot mais vous ne connaissez pas suffisamment Tim pour parler de lui donc je vais le faire.

Petre- Très bien allez y mon enfant.

Tony- Vous savez je ne voulais pas venir mais mon patron ma convaincu de venir, il m'a dit que je le regretterait plus tard et il avais raison mais la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas venir était que j'étais en colère contre lui, oui je les détester pour être parti et de m'avoir laissé, il était comme mon frère et je sais que c'était réciproque même si nous n'avions pas les même liens du sang cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on n'est pas une famille, l'équipe était aussi sa famille vous savez dans l'équipe McGee était notre geek préférer, le meilleur dans sa catégorie et personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer continuer sans lui sera une chose difficile sa fait ou plutôt sa faisait déjà plusieurs année qu'on travaillait ensemble et Tim avait un grand cœur, dans le crash d'avion une femme s'en est sorti mais elle nous a avouez que sans lui elle n'aurait pu le faire, il a donné sa vie pour une autre, c'était une personne qui savait pardonner et aimer sans condition, tu me manqueras mon petit frère et dis bonjour à Kate de notre part.

Quelque instant plus tard Tim fut mit en terre et tout le monde reparti chez lui, dévasté par le chagrin mais ce qui pouvait atténuer leur souffrance à tous était de savoir qu'ils se retrouveraient tous un jour.

Fin

J'espère que vous aimez et merci pour vos review.


End file.
